Kami Hikooki
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: En el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica Draco y Luna combaten, un derrumbe ocurre donde ellos están y, en el momento inesperado, uno de los dos salva al otro. Éste hace todo lo posible por salvar a su contrincante pero es demasiado tarde.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Mi peor pesadilla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**.**

**.**

**Kami Hikooki.**

**~Avión de Papel~**

_**Draco Malfoy & Luna Lovegood.**_

**.**

**.**

En el apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mágica estoy combatiendo contra la Ravenclaw a la que llaman Lunática, resulta ser buena contrincante pese a que no la había visto interesarse en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; está anormalmente con los pies en la tierra, gira, salta y grita con cada maleficio que le lanzó. Me intriga saber de dónde obtuvo tan buenas habilidades, sin embargo no es momento para interesarse por nimiedades; tengo de vencerla aunque no me atreva a matarla... como pasó con Dumbledore, seré muchas cosas pero un asesino no entra en aquella categoría. Si hay algo que quiero hacer es irme pero no puedo, soy un Mortífago y he de cumplir con mi deber.

—¡Sectumsempra! —grité apuntándole al pecho.

Ella con mucha agilidad da un giro en el aire, evitándolo, y conjura—: Verdimillious. —Aparece una nube de gas, no dándome la oportunidad de saber qué provoca corro lo más rápido a la izquierda, Lovegood lo nota inmediatamente y lanza un Incendio en mi dirección. Me doy cuenta y lo evado por segunda ocasión; no le daré la oportunidad de herirme, me paro enfrente y digo.

—¡Serpensortia!

—¡Vipera Evanesca! —Invoca el contra hechizo, gruño irritado. Es mejor de lo aparenta esa chiquilla fastidiosa. Nos quedamos en pie, sin hacer nada tratando de normalizar nuestra respiración, no se ve como alguien que atacaría cuando menos se lo espera pero tampoco voy a confiarme; ya he aprendido de mis errores y definitivamente no los volveré a cometer.

No pudiendo hacer nada, y agarrándonos de sorpresa, una explosión se escucha donde pelea aquel pelirrojo Weasley; no me importaría de no ser porque la ruptura del muro y techo fue tan grande que, da la horripilante sensación, de que la grieta vendrá a mi. El temor se confirma, no sé que hacer ya que es la primera vez que me encuentro solo; trato de buscar a Goyle, no lo veo. Aun debe de estar dolido por la muerte de Crabbe.

—¡Bombarda! —Escucho a Lunática hablar con mucha energía, volteo y el conjuro va hacia el suelo... donde estoy. Salto hacia atrás sin despegar la visión sobre la fémina; desgraciadamente veo como un prominente pedazo de roca le cae encima... quizá, matándola.

No sé que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, no esperé presenciar una muerte tan cruel como esta; no es que me cayera mal Lovegood pero eso no significa que la ver tres metros bajo tierra ¡sobre todo si soy yo el causante! Aunque sea indirectamente; nunca me decanté por asesinar y no pretendo comenzar ahora. Si tan solo supiera qué hacer.

¿La ayudo? No es muy Slytherin... ¡con un comino, que me salvó! Es lo menos que puedo hacer, recuerdo un lema que está inscrito al frente de los sillones "_Los Slytherin siempre pagan sus deudas_" y no planeo ser la mugrosa excepción, bajo eso me guiaré para quitarle las rocas de encima y de ahí me iré. Punto; no quiero que me vitoreen como a los Gryffindor. Camino, por no decir que corro, a la pila de piedras; con un Leviosa levanté cada pedazo con la mayor velocidad que pude, al hacerlo la vi, era tan... horroroso.

Lunática está aquí, frente a mi, con su rostro cubierto de sangre y una espantosa herida mortal en el cráneo; sus brazos se han doblado de una manera grotesca, da la sensación que se los pudo haber roto y, sin olvidar mencionar, sus piernas y abdomen... toda ella prácticamente está cubierta del líquido rojo tan vital; me repugna, de sobremanera. Cogiendo valor que saqué de no sé donde la tomo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera algún tipo de muñeca de porcelana barata, la apego a mi pecho con algo de horror; no se me apetece herirla más de lo que ya está, eso es demasiado hasta para Draco Malfoy.

Trago en seco, me siento raro haciendo esto... pero, lo que siento me agrada. Me pregunto cómo se llamará.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho?! —grita alguien, no le presto la debida importancia.

Me Aparezco a San Mungo, una mujer llega inmediatamente; se ve como si fuera enfermera, me pregunta alarmada cuando ve a Lunática en mis brazos.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —Su tono, y voz en general, me aturden. Es más chillona que Pansy cuando le da su típico ataque de histeria.

—Herida de guerra.

Me limité a responder, no hizo más falta que esas tres palabras para que aquella se llevará a la plaga Ravenclaw lejos de mi. Miro mi ropa: toda ensangrentada, no obstante, no entiendo el por qué no me desagrada, debería de hacerlo; nunca me gustó manchar cualquier cosa que use con sangre. No me iré hasta asegurarme que la heroína del momento esté, al menos, fuera de riesgo mortífero; inhalando y exhalando me adentro lentamente en los desolados pasillos, no me extraña ya que aun la guerra no ha acabado y agradezco no estar allá cuando eso pase, veo a los lados: puras habitaciones vacías, completo silencio en San Mungo... al menos en el área donde Aparecí.

Continúo encaminándome. Llego hasta la Sala de Emergencias, con que aquí vine a parar, pensé; la luz está en rojo, conozco eso, deben de estarla tratando. Me siento en las bancas y abro la primera revista que cojo.

_EL QUISQUILLOSO._

Decía en la portada, al ver el nombre del escritor pienso que es una total crueldad del destino. Leeré un periódico que escribió el padre de la Lunática Lovegood, bufo exasperado, ¿es qué no puedo tener peor suerte, o qué? No quiero saberlo, no ansío llamar a las garras de la muerte aun. No puede ser tan malo, me dije en la mente comenzando a leerlo.

_EDICIÓN ESPECIAL:_

**_¡Nueva Guerra Venidera! ¿Verdad o Falacia?_**

_Les habla nuevamente el autor Xenophilius Lovegood sobre la verdad que quiere ocultar el corrupto Ministro de Magia: La Segunda Guerra Mágica... sí, señores y señoras, ¡abra otra guerra, quizá más sanguinaria que la primera! ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo: las pistas están el aire. Sonará imposible pero el viento me avisa que hay un nuevo peligro, más fuerte que el anterior y que nadie se podrá salvar; sobre todo los nacido muggles. Ellos son los que más sufrirán a causa del terror gótico más grande del Mundo Mágico: ¡Golden More! digo, ¡Voldemort! No piensen que me burlo de su nombre claramente plagiado de mi bestia favorita: ¡Los Skyness! Lean el artículo de la próxima semana, les impactará totalmente._

_Volviendo al punto, la guerra se avecina con más potencia que la primera vez; aseguro que quién menos ustedes esperan morirán. Eso siempre pasa cuando hay algún psicótico suelto por allí. No sé la fecha exacta, pero será pronto, muy pronto. Prepárense para..._

¡Está es la mayor porquería que he leído en toda mi vida! No sé cómo alguien toleraría siquiera un segundo de semejante tortura ocular, ¿Golden More? ¡En serio! Se nota porque los Mortífagos se llevaron a su hija, éste está más loco que mi tía Bella; no, que gran ofensa he dicho. Está claro que mi tía Bella está más demente que ese bufón barato. Qué ofensa más grande, agradezco nunca antes haberlo leído; ¡muerte neuronal aproximándose! Espero nunca toparme con otro ejemplar de esta basura en aumento. Tiro _El Quisquilloso _lejos de mi visión.

Un pitido se oye, veo hacia arriba: el anuncio Sala de Emergencias ya no esta titilando. Me pongo nervioso ¿estará bien? ¡¿Por qué me preocupo por la Lunática Lovegood?! No importa, por ahora; espero a que la enfermera de antes salga, exigiré que me explique qué pasa aquí y luego me iré sin miramientos. Es tedioso angustiarse por una cualquiera sangre pura, al menos agradezco que sea una sangre pura y no la sangre sucia Granger. ¡Horror total! No la quiero ver en lo que me resta de existencia, sus gritos lastimeros no se van de mi mente, creo que esa ves tía Bella sí se pasó de la raya; no es como si me importara lo que le pase pero es que no me dejó leer en paz.

—El tratamiento ha sido realizado satisfactoriamente, ¿señorito... ? —informa ya más tranquila la mujer de antes, con el mismo tono respondo.

—Malfoy, señorito Malfoy —explico levantándome del asiento, no sentí cuánto tiempo pasó pero debió haber sido corto... muy corto lo que es sospechoso—. ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven?

Una breve mueca se forma por unos segundos en el semblante de la señorita de ¿diecinueve, veinte años? Suspira poniendo mis alarmas activadas, eso generalmente no es un buen presagio. La veo dudar en contestarme, ¿será tan mala la situación de la Ravenclaw? Lo dudo por breves instantes, si salió rápido es porque no está tan mal, ¿o me equivoco? Espero que eso no pase.

—Se encuentra estable, si eso quiere saber. —Trata de irse lo más pronto posible.

Alzo una ceja, ¿qué significa?

—¿Puedo ir a verla?

—Antes dígame, ¿qué parentesco tienen? —La tonalidad de su voz se torna fría.

Como odio esa pregunta, me echa a perder mis planes. A ver, si le digo que soy su compañero no me dejará pasar... lo sé por la Madame de la enfermería de Hogwarts; no me rebajaré diciendo que soy su amigo, será peor ¡ni que decir si me atrevo a decir que es mi novia! Sería creíble, siempre lo es pero no es factible... ¡Por Merlín, tendré que decir lo que nunca en mi vida esperé!

—Su novio —anuncio, logré con mucho éxito que no se notara mi desdén.

Eso parece calmarla, aunque por micro segundos.

—Lamento la trágica situación, señorito Malfoy —decía la fémina, rodé los ojos exasperado.

—Llévame a la habitación —ordeno sin ninguna paciencia, no es que tenga demasiada cabe recalcar.

Ella asiente, me da una seña y la sigo; nuestros pasos se oyen por los solitarios pasillos de San Mungo, me sigue provocando escalofríos, suspiro tratando de alejar los pensamientos horrorosos sobre la tontería de decir que Lunática es mi chica, ¡qué asco! Bueno, al menos es una mentira; lo que me alegra ya que no la toleraría ni aunque me pagara, dudo mucho que Lovegood padre siquiera lo acepte, en fin, veo lado a lado como si quisiera encontrar algo que valiera la pena... lo hago, está un cartel que dice ¿Longbottom? No me interesa; nos detenemos en cierto punto del tedioso recorrido, miro la habitación: es la 453 D, bufo notando como la fémina abre la boca.

—Aquí está, señorito Malfoy. —Abre la puerta, entro y me deja solo.

La oteo, al menos está más decente que antes que la trajera: su rostro está limpio aunque su cabeza tiene una venda, su brazo diestro detenta que sí se quebró por la forma en la que lo tiene, a diferencia del izquierdo que simplemente tiene otra venda; me acerco lentamente, en su boca se nota la irregularidad con la que respira. Le debieron inyectar una pócima para aquello. Aparenta estar bien así que no angustio demasiado, ya pagué mi deuda... ya me voy.

O eso pensaba hacer hasta que oí un suave quejido seguido de una débil voz.

—Malfoy. —Es Lunática, a penas y puede hilar palabras; sintiendo que algo malo está por pasar me encamino hacia la cama.

—¿Sí, Lu... Lovegood? —Por consideración a su estado, y porque no me permitiré herirla más de lo que ya está, no le llamaré por su apodo, del cual tengo la duda de si le molesta o no.

Abre los ojos, vacíos y sin vida alguna... como si se fueran a desfallecer en cualquier momento; me da mala espina, porque siento que nunca más la volveré a ver, odio cuando no encuentro respuestas a mis inquietudes. La miro y ella a mi, me sonríe con las pocas que le quedan. No es una sonrisa soñadora, típica y propia de ella... no, es dolida y sin fuerzas. Como si fuera a morir; espero que no, no lo soportaría. Es la primera Ravenclaw a la que le reconozco su osadía, eso que no he conocido a muchos que hagan que lo admita.

—¿Sabes lo qué es un —comienza a preguntar mas no lo completa; tose, la escucho toser. Me muerdo el labio, espero a que complete la consulta— avión de papel?

—No, Lovegood. —Sonríe intentando que parezca soñadora.

—Bueno, no importa —menciona con dolor, sus ojos se cierran lentamente. No, ¡que no lo haga! ¡No me agrada por donde va!—. Oye, Malfoy, me haría el favor de... decirle a... a Scamander que yo no podré —habla a como puede, no deja la sonrisa.

Sin saber el por qué mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —Me aproximo a su boca, a duras penas le escuche anteriormente.

—Por... intentar... salvarme. —Sus ojos se cierran, la sonrisa se queda y mis lágrimas brotan.

Lunática murió y fue por mi culpa, por mi y mi ridícula predisposición a complacer a mi padre. En este momento lo odio; otra muerte más, otra culpa más.

¿Scamander? Me pregunto quién es.

* * *

><p><strong>Note Fanny's.<strong>

Si quieren resolver sus dudas sobre este One-shot, independiente de qué sea, deben de leer la, por así decirlo, secuela de _Kami Hikooki _que se publicará en cuanto lo termine. Estará narrado desde el punto de vista de la Lunática; referente a Goyle, he de suponer que no superó la muerte de Crabbe así de fácil como Malfoy. Por lo que, según supongo, se debió haber quedado en frente de su tumba (?) Solo eso diré en la primera parte, es decir, esta XD

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son dejarlos en el tan adorado misterio & suspenso._


End file.
